opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cdswalkthrough
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Mizu Mizu no Mi! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Mira Laime My Fanon Wikia One Piece Fanon Wikia | Fandom powered by Wikia Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:07, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. I am finally able to answer the backlog of spotlight requests from earlier this year. I apologize that we were unable to answer them sooner! One Piece Fanon looks good (love the customization!) but in order to meet the spotlight criteria, it would need a few tweaks. First you would need to fill in the and community-corner. There are also quite a few that need to be sorted. Finally you currently have about 200 articles which are , or stub-length; you would need to reduce that number to about 135. If you are still interested in the spotlight, please let me know on my talk page when you have had a chance to address those issues and I will be happy to check back again. -- Wendy (talk) 04:21, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::You need to fill in the mobile main page as I described on your other wiki, and then click this link and edit that page as well. -- Wendy (talk) 02:29, November 22, 2017 (UTC)